Immortal Crossings
by HotShot14
Summary: What happens when 4 deities from Forgotten Realms stumble into the World of Dragonlance? Takes place during the War of the Lance.
1. Solace

Ch.1  
Crossings  
  
The sun rose as it always did in Solace, but this time it rose over a new sight. Below it was one figure who seem to be completely confused. She wore shining gold chain-mail and wore two beautiful longswords strapped to her belt. Her long dark hair streaked with gold gleamed in the morning sun. The woman herself was young and incredibly beautiful, almost angelic. Displayed upon the solid part of the amor which covered her chest was a war gauntlet with two swords crossed over it. The woman grimaced slightly as she tried to bring her senses back. The last thing she remembered was a bright flash of light as she sat within her palace in the immortal planes that gods and goddess dwelled upon. She sat up rubbing her head before looking around. She was sitting to the side of a long road that lead to a large forest, where she could see with her keen eyes a city built right in the trees. Then she realized that she wasn't alone! Lying close to her, were three other people. A tall armored man, at least 7 feet tall, was struggling to his feet as well, using his bastard sword to help him up. The man's face was concealed by his helm and he wore a vast red cloak as well. To the side of her, a serious faced young man was getting up as well, using his glaive to ease his task. He also wore a large sword strapped to his back and wore a mixture of leather and plate armor. He wore no helm, which revealed his stern but handsome face with bright blue eyes. To his side, a figure covered in long brightly colored robes also was rising to her feet. Her face was partially hidden beneath the hood of her robes but, curious and bright eyes peered out from under them. Her delicate hands were currently wearing two claw bracers over them.  
  
"Mau! Cair! Helm! Are all of you alright?" The woman rose to her feet but still a little confused, she would have toppled over if the older looking and armored man had not caught her.  
  
"Be at ease beloved Aridna, we are fine." The man helped her to her feet as she finally steadied herself.  
  
"I'm fine Helm, just a little confused." Helm, as the man was now known as, gently let her go but kept an eye on her. Aridna shook her head slightly as she turned to her two other friends.  
  
Mau, the second woman, shook herself slightly. "Esh, that wasn't exactly what I would call a pleasant experience."  
  
Cair, having recovered himself, leaned slightly against a tree. "Hmph, it could have been worst Mau." Mau merely gave him a slight glare out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Helm shook his head at the antics of the two younger deities while Aridna allowed a small smile to cross her face. Her smile disappeared son as she glanced around. "Where by the planes are we?"  
  
The other three also studied their surroundings. As Aridna had already observed, they were on the side of a road leading to what appeared to be a tree city of some sort. Aridna also needed to know something else. She closed her eyes, allowing her divine energy to find the answer she wanted. Her eyes snapped open again.  
  
"Our...our powers...they have lessoned! We are in the strength equal to our avatars!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Mau held out one of her hands, calling to mind one of her spell-like abilities and saw she couldn't use a few of them. "Aridna is right! Our divine powers have weakened!" At this, Cair's eyes narrowed while Helm's turned worried.  
  
Aridna now turned her divine powers elsewhere, the find out their locations. "S...S...Solace...Krynn...Ansalon." Aridna also sensed other divine beings, weak, but still there. "It would seem we were somehow transported to another world my friends."  
  
Helm nodded gravely while the other two were perplexed. It was Mau who spoke up. "But...how?"  
  
"I can't remember I'm afraid...perhaps we were sent here by the will of Lord Ao for some reason."  
  
Cair muttered darkly. "Let's hope so." Helm merely shifted his sword back to his belt while wrapping his cloak around his well built form.  
  
"I suggest we head for the city over there, perhaps we might find out some more information. I do not wish to overuse my abilities." Mau shrugged, Cair grunted, while Helm nodded. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the silvery jingle of harness and bridle and the whinny of a horse. Aridna spun around, hand on one of her swords while the others reacted similarly except for Mau, who's hand darted to one of the many secret pockets of her robe. Their eyes beheld a figure emerging from the approaching shadows of evening. It was seated on a small, furry-legged pony that walked with its head down as if it were ashamed of its rider. Gray, mottled skin sagged into folds about the rider's face. Two pig-pink eyes stared out at them from beneath a military-looking helmet. Its fat, flabby body leaked out between pieces of flash, pretentious armor.  
  
Cair wrinkled his nose as a sour odor hit his nose along with the others. Although he didn't necessarily breath, he and his comrades still used their senses. "Hobgoblin!" He growled as he recognized the figure.  
  
The hobgoblin sat astride the pony, watching them with a sneering, supercilious look on his flat face. His pink eyes reflected the last lingering traces of sunlight.  
  
"Well well, what do we have here? You see what we've got here boys?" There was gritty laughter from the tree behind the hobgoblin. Five goblin guards, dressed in crude uniforms, came out on foot. They took up positions on either side of their leader's horse. Aridna's face grimaced just slightly at the sight of the ugly creatures, Helm's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now..." The hobgoblin leaned over hi saddle. Mau watched with disgust as the creature's huge belly completely engulfed the pommel. "I am Fewmaster Toede, leader of the forces that are keeping Solace protected from undesirable elements. You have no right to be walking in the city limits after dark. You are under arrest." Fewmaster Toede leaned down to speak to a goblin near him. "Bring me the blue crystal staff, if you find it on them," he said in the croaking goblin tongue. Aridna, Helm, Cair, and Mau, thanks to their divine abilities, understood every word he said. A blue crystal staff? What artifact would matter to these pathetic creatures?  
  
"If they resist," added Fewmaster Toede, switching back to Common for grand effect, "kill them." With that, he yanked on the reins, flicked his mount with a riding crop, and galloped off down the path toward town.  
  
Cair and Mau almost burst out laughing at that comment, the only thing that prevented them were the stern glares of Helm and Aridna. Aridna narrowed her eyes in warning and the two quickly quieted.  
  
Helm, with obvious distain, spoke to the goblins. "I advise you to retreat." He flicked his cloak over his shoulder and drew his bastard sword, Ever Watchful. "We are not in the mood to fight with such pathetic creatures such as yourselves."  
  
A bit taken aback, the goblins glanced at each other nervously. One cast a baleful look down the road where his leader had vanished. The goblins were accustomed to bullying peddlers and farmers traveling to the small town-not to challenging armed and obviously skilled fighters. But their hatred of the other races of Krynn was long-standing. They drew their long, curved blades, having no idea they were not even facing mortals.  
  
One dove for Helm...and was promptly cut vertically in half before he could even draw breath. One tried diving for Aridna, but was sliced into four pieces, thanks to a powerful X-slash by the goddess, turned avatar. Cair used his superior reach to also slice a goblin foolish enough to attack him. The last was fried to a crisp by a lightning bolt from Mau. Aridna skillfully spun her two blades back into her belt while Helm, with an annoyed flick, thrust his sword back into his belt. Cair returned his glaive to a holder on his back while Mau folded her hands into her sleeves.  
  
Cair snorted. "Idiots, it seems creatures in this world as just as dumb as the ones we know in ours." Mau giggled while Aridna gave a stern glance at him.  
  
Helm spoke up his thoughts. "I believe we should enter this...Solace. Perhaps we will find our answers within. And find out what that....creature, was talking about a blue crystal staff." The other three agreed as Aridna waved her hands to form a black cloak which she put on and flicked over herself. Helm wrapped his cloak around him as well, while Cair merely folded his arms across his chest and Mau drew the hood of her robes over her head a little more. The four deities walked down the road, heading toward a city they had little knowledge of... HotShot: Well, what do you people think of that story? Aridna, Cair, and Mau belong to me. Helm belongs to Wizard of the Coast and Dragonlance also does not belong to me so no sueing!  
  
Raze: Esh, give it a rest already. At least you're finally writing again.  
  
HotSot: Hey, I had this fic planned out for a long time! I just needed something to boost my motivation to actually write it!  
  
Raze: Whatever.  
  
HotShot: Grrrr....anyhow please read and review! 


	2. The Inn

HotShot: Alright, disclaimer time. Some of the stuff in here I took straight out of the book and I claim no credit for it! So don't even think of sueing me! The songs written throughout this fic are from the book as well and do not belong to me. Anyhow, please enjoy!   
Ch.2  
  
Aridna's face was grim; she was sensing a lot of fear and hostility within this Solace. She first noticed that not a lot of people outside and more then once she and her companions had to duck out of sight to avoid heavily armed guards. Looking down, she saw another patrol of guards marching past, walking in parties of four. Armed to the teeth, they strutted with an air of self-importance. Mau's eyes weren't seen from beneath her hood, but Aridna could tell she was sharing the feelings of Cair and Helm, who had narrowed their eyes. Aridna reached and gently touched the arm of her lover Helm, whom gazed at her in understanding. The four of them climbed up the long stairways that led up to what appeared to be a tavern. Cair entered first, gently pushing the door open, then allowing Mau and Aridna to go ahead of him. Mau noticed the dark and suspicious looks the people within the tavern gave them and gave a mocking smile from beneath her hood. The smile quickly disappeared when she caught Cair's sharp glare. Aridna, however, was taking in the scents of the tavern. When she had walked in, a wave of light, noise, heat and the smell of spicy potatoes hit her in the face. It had engulfed and washed over her soothingly. A stout man was standing behind the bar, serving the customers. She motioned with her hand to an empty table which she and her friends sat at. Helm appeared uncomfortable in this setting, seeing how he had been an immortal all his existence and had not mingled with mortals before.  
  
However, Aridna had so she was comfortable and adjusted quickly. Mau and Cair had once been mortals so they also adjusted quickly, despite centuries of living as immortals. Helm merely scrunched down, trying to make him obscure to observers while Aridna tried to comfort him. Cair kept his eyes upon the other occupants of the tavern while Mau kept an eye on the door.  
  
Mau watched curiously as a dwarf, what appeared to be a halfling, and a half-elf walked through the door and greeted others by a table across from them. She probed knowledge of this world and realized the halfling was what they called a kender. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she spotted a red robed man hiding in the shadows. She sensed the Art within him...a powerful person indeed despite his appearance. She shrugged slightly as she turned her attention to others. She noticed the old man sitting near the fire, telling stories to an attentive crowd of children. She smiled slightly, for when she had been young, her own father and mother told her tales of old. Mau also noticed a man who was listening as well, though not in a friendly way. He was dressed what looked like clerical wear and was sitting at a small round table, drinking mulled wine. Several mugs stood empty before him, and even as the deity watched, he called sourly for another. She probed for information and learned his name was Hederick and he was something known as the High Theocrat.  
  
Meanwhile, Aridna had finally succeeded in making her lover a little more comfortable, thought he still did not like these settings. Aridna was distracted, however, when the appearance of a knight and two barbarians at the door. She could tell by looking at the knight's face that honor meant much to him. This pleased her since she was the unofficial patron of knights and some say paladins, though she had argued for a long time that her father Torm was the patron of paladins. She kept her black, gold flecked eyes on the group in the corner. She felt a powerful force tugging the strings of fate for the group...and somehow she sensed that she and her friends would be involved in it. Mau nudged Aridna in the ribs, gesturing in the sign language that they had created to indicated toward the old man telling stories. All four of them turned to watch the event they sensed was brewing.  
  
The old man came to an end of his tale. A young boy sighed. "Are all your stories of the ancient gods true, Old One?" he asked curiously.  
  
Cair noticed Hederick frown. He hoped that he would not bother the old man, he signed to his companions to be ready in case trouble would brew up. Aridna attention was also drawn to the two barbarians that had entered with the knight. The woman had thrown her hood back and the firelight shone on her face and hair. Aridna had to be slightly impressed. The woman's face was like the face of a marble statue-classic, pure, and cold. Her hair was shining silver-gold which no jeweler could have created something to match.  
  
The old man's voice varied clearly over the drone of the other conversation in the common room. "Indeed, my stories are true, child." The old man looked directly at the woman and her tall escort. "Ask these two. They carry such stories in their hearts."  
  
"Do you?" The boy turned to the woman eagerly. "Can you tell me a story?"  
  
The woman shrank back in the shadows, her face filled with alarm as she noticed several people staring at her. The four deities noted that the group consisting of the half-elf and his friends also were watching the barbarian woman. The woman's escort drew near her protectively, his hand reaching for his weapon. He glowered at the group, especially the heavily armed warrior, which Mau signed was named Caramon.  
  
"Nervous bastard", they heard Caramon comment, his hand straying to his own sword.  
  
"I can understand why," the knight, Sturm, said. "Guarding such a treasure. He is her bodyguard, by the way. I gathered from their conversation that she's some kind of royal person in their tribe. Though I imagine from the looks they exchanged that their relationship goes a bit deeper than that."  
  
The woman raised her hand in a gesture of protest. "I'm sorry." The friends, which were Tanis's group, strained to hear her low voice. The deities didn't bother, they heard her perfectly. "I am not a teller of tales. I have no the art." She spoke the Common tongue, her accent thick.  
  
The child's eager face filled with disappointment. The old man patted him on the back, then looked directly into the woman's eyes. "You may not be a teller of tales," he said pleasantly," but you are a singer of songs, aren't you Chieftain's Daughter. Sing the child your song, Goldmoon. You know the one." From out of nowhere, apparently, a lute appeared in the old man's hands. He gave it to the woman who stared at him in fear and astonishment. Helm narrowed his eyes; he sensed a great power within that old man.  
  
"How...do you know me, sir?" she asked.  
  
"That is not important." The old man smiled gently. "Sing for us, Chieftain's Daughter."  
  
The woman took the lute with hands that trembled visibly. Her companion seemed to make a whispered protest, but she did not hear him. Her eyes were held fast by the glittering black eyes of the old man. Slowly, as if in a trance, she began to strum the lute. As the melancholy chords drifted through the common room, conversations ceased. Soon, everyone was watching her, but she did not notice. Goldmoon sang for the old man alone.  
  
_The grasslands are endless,  
And summer sings on,  
And Goldmoon the princess  
Loves a poor man's son.  
  
Her father the chieftain  
Makes long roads between them:  
The grasslands are endless, and summer sings on.  
  
The grasslands are waving,  
The sky's rim is gray,  
The chieftain sends Riverwind  
East and away,  
  
To search for strong magic  
At the lip of the morning,  
The grasslands are waving, the sky's rim is gray.  
  
O Riverwind, where have you gone?  
O Riverwind, autumn comes on.  
I sit by the river  
And look to the sunrise,  
But the sun rises over the mountains alone.  
  
The grasslands are fading,  
The summer wind dies,  
He comes back, the darkness of stones in his eyes.  
  
He carries a blue staff  
As bright as a glacier:  
The grasslands are fading, the summer wind dies.  
  
The grasslands are fragile,  
As yellow as flame,  
The chieftain makes mockery  
Of Riverwind's claim.  
  
He orders the people  
To stone the young warrior:  
The grasslands are fragile, as yellow as flame.  
  
The grassland has faded,  
And autumn is here.  
The girl joins her lover,  
The stones whistle near,  
  
The staff flares in blue light  
And both of them vanish:  
The grasslands are faded, and autumn is here.  
_  
There was heavy silence in the room as her hand struck the final chord. Taking a deep breath, she handed the lute back to the old man and withdrew into the shadows once more.  
  
"Thank you, my dear," the old said, smiling.  
  
"Now can I have a story?" the little boy asked wistfully.  
  
"Of course," the old man answered and settled back in his chair. "Once upon a time, the great god, Paladine-"All four deities flinched slightly, as they felt flowing divine power wash over them.  
  
"Paladine?" The child interrupted. "I've never heard of a god named Paladine."  
  
A snorting sound came from the High Theocrat sitting at the nearby table. Tanis and Aridna looked, or in Aridna's case, glared at Hederick, whose face was flushed and scowling. The old man appeared not to notice.  
  
"Paladine is one of the ancient gods, child. No one has worshipped him for a long time."  
  
"Why did he leave?" the little boy asked.  
  
"He did not leave us," the old man answered, and his smile grew sad. "Men left him after the dark days of the Cataclysm. They blamed the destruction of the world on the gods, instead of on themselves, as they should have done. Have you ever heard of the 'Canticle of the Dragon'?"  
  
"Oh, yes," the boy said eagerly. "I love stories about dragons, though papa says dragons never existed. I believe in them though. I hope to see one someday!"  
  
The old man's face seemed to age and grow sorrowful. He stroked the young boy's hair. "Be careful what you wish, my child," he said softly. Then he fell silent.  
  
"The story-"the boy prompted.  
  
"Oh yes. Well, once upon a time Paladine heard the prayer of a very great knight, Huma-"  
  
"Huma from the 'Canticle'?"  
  
"Yes, that's the one. Huma became lost in the forest. He wandered and wandered until he despaired because he thought he would never see his homeland again. He prayed to Paladine for help, and there suddenly appeared before him a white stag."  
  
"Did Huma shoot it?" the boy asked.  
  
"He started to, but his heart failed him. He could not shoot an animal so magnificent. The stag bounded away. Then it stopped and looked back at him, as if waiting. Human began to follow it. Day and night, he followed the stag until it led him to his homeland. He offered thanks to the god, Paladine-"  
  
"Blasphemy!" Hederick, weaving unsteadily on his feet, pointed at the old man. The four deities exchanged dark glances while their hands strayed to their weapons. "Heretic! Corrupting our youth! I'll bring you before the counshel, old man." The Seeker fell back a step, then staggered forward again. He looked around the room with a pompous air. "Call the guardsh!" He made a grandiose gesture. "Have them arresht thish man and thish woman for singing lewd songsh. Obviously a witch! I'll confishcate this staff!"  
  
The Seeker lurched across the floor to the barbarian woman, who was staring at hi in disgust. H reached clumsily for her staff.  
  
"No," the woman called Goldmoon spoke coolly. "That is mine. You cannot take it."  
  
"Witch!" the Seeker sneered. "I am the High Theocrat! I take what I want!"  
  
He started to make another grab for the staff. The woman's tall companion rose to his feet. "The Chieftain's Daughter says you will not take it," the man said harshly. He shoved the Seeker backward.  
  
Cair's eyes widened as he scrambled to catch the man, seeing where he was going to fall, but a powerful grip on his wrist stopped him. He looked up to see Helm's stern gaze. Helm gave a minute shake of his head, signing for Cair to wait. The tall man's push was not rough, but it knocked the drunken Theocrat completely off balance. His arms flailing wildly, he tried to catch himself. He lurched forward-too far-tripped over his official robes, and fell head first into the roaring fire.  
  
There was a whoosh and a flare of light, then a sickening smell of burning flesh. The Theocrat's cream tore through the stunned silence as the crazed man leaped to his feet and started whirling around in a frenzy. He had become a living torch!  
  
Tanis and the others sat, unable to move, paralyzed with the shock of the incident. Mau leaped to her feet, but it was the kender who acted. The kender, Tasslehoff had wits enough to run forward, anxious to try and help the man. But the Theocrat was screaming and waving his arms, fanning the flames that were consuming his clothes and his body. There seemed no way the little kender could help him.  
  
"Here!" The old man grabbed the barbarian's feather-decorated staff and handed it to the kender. "Knock him down! Then we can smother the fire."  
  
Tasslehoff took the staff. He swung it, using all his strength, and hit the theocrat squarely in the chest. The man fell to the ground. There was a gasp from the crowd. Helm and Aridna leaped to their feet. Tasslehoff himself stood, opened-mouthed, the staff clutched in his hand, staring down at the amazing sight at his feet.  
  
The flames had died instantly. The man's robes were whole, undamaged. His skin was pink and healthy. He sat up, a look of fear and awe on his face. He stared down at his hands and his robes. There was not a mark on his skin. There was not the smallest cinder smoking on his robes. Aridna gasped, that type of healing rivaled her own skills!  
  
"It healed him!" the old man proclaimed loudly. "The staff! Look at the staff!"  
  
Tasslehoff's eyes went to the staff in his hands, as well did the gaze of the four deities. IT was made of blue crystal and was glowing with a bright blue light!  
  
The old man began shouting. "Call the guards! Arrest the kender! Arrest the barbarians! Arrest their friends! I saw them come in with this knight!" He pointed at Sturm. Helm gave a suspicious glance at the old man and was surprised that the man was looking at him back, with a sly look in his eye. Helm shivered for a moment, before giving a slight bow of his head in respect. Aridna noticed as well, and she, Mau, and Cair followed suit.  
  
"What?!" Tanis leaped up. "Are you crazy, old man?!"  
  
"Call the guards!" The word spread. "Did you see-?" The blue crystal staff? We've found it! Now they'll leave us alone! Call the guards!"  
  
The Theocrat staggered to his feet, his face pale, blotched with red. The barbarian woman and her companion stood up, fear and alarm in their faces.  
  
"Foul witch!" Hederick's voice shook with rage. "You have cured me with evil! Even as I burn to purify my flesh, you will burn to purify your soul!" With that, the Seeker reached out, and before anyone could stop him, he plunged his hand back into the flames! He gagged with pain but did not cry out. Then, clutching his charred and blackened hand, he turned and staggered off through the murmuring crowd, a wild look of satisfaction on his pain-twisted face.  
  
"You've got to get out of here!" Tika came running over to Tanis, her breath coming out in gasps. "The whole town's been hunting for that staff! Those hooded men told the Theocrat they'd destroy Solace if they caught someone harboring the staff. The townspeople will turn you over to the guards!"  
  
"But its not our staff!" Tanis protested. He glared at the old man and saw him settle back in his chair, a pleased smile on his face. The old man grinned at Tanis and winked.  
  
"Do you think they'll believe you!" Tika wrung her hands. "Look!"  
  
Tanis looked around. People were glaring at them balefully. Some took a firm grip on their mugs. Others eased their hands onto the hilts of their swords. Shouts from down below drew his eyes back to his friends.  
  
"The guards are coming!" exclaimed Tika.  
  
Tanis rose. "We'll have to go our through the kitchen."  
  
"Yes!" She nodded. "They won't look back there yet. But hurry. It won't take them long to surround the place." Helm signed to his friends and they also rose to their feet. To create confusion, Cair lashed out at random people, knocking them around. Ties of honor prevented Helm and Aridna to do the same thing, but they pushed and shove their way over to Tanis and his friends. Mau lashed out as well with her claw bracers making sure to incite the people to blame each other and a full scale riot broke out.  
  
Years of being apart had not affected the companions' ability to react as a team to threat of danger. Caramon had pulled on his shining helm, drawn his sword, shouldered his pack, and was helping his brother to his feet. Raistlin, his staff in his hand, was moving around the table. Flint had hold of his battle-axe and was frowning in pure confusion at the onlookers who were now involved in the fight, who were too engaged to do anything. Only Sturm sat, calmly drinking his ale. Suddenly, Sturm felt a powerful grip on his upper arm yanking him up. Sturm looked up with shock, and bit of anger, at the concealed face of Helm.  
  
"This is not place to fight! I know your oaths of honor, but we have a lady to protect." Sturm nodded before he shook himself free of Helm's grip and walked over to the barbarian woman.  
  
"The lady, of course. Madam, your servant." He bowed; the courtly knight would not be hurried. "It seems we are all in this together. Your staff has placed us in considerable danger-you most of all. We are familiar with the area around here: we grew up here. You, I know, are strangers. We would be honored to accompany you and your gallant friend and guard your lives." Helm shook his head while Aridna looked slightly pleased at such a show of honor. Cair and Mau had by now made there way over. Cair was rubbing his cheek slightly were a fist had struck it while Mau didn't even looked ruffled.  
  
"Come on!" Tika urged, tugging on Tanis's arm. Caramon and Raistlin were already at the kitchen door.  
  
"Get the kender," Tanis told her.  
  
Tasslehoff stood, rooted to the floor, staring at the staff. It was rapidly fading back to its nondescript brown color. Tika grabbed Tas by his topknot and pulled him toward the kitchen. The kender shrieked, dropping the staff.  
  
Goldmoon swiftly picked it up, clutching it close to her. Although frightened, her eyes were clear and steady as she looked at Sturm and Tanis; she was apparently thinking rapidly. Her companion said a harsh word in their language. She shook her head. He frowned and made a slashing motion with his hand. She snapped a quick reply and he fell silent his face dark. Cair and Mau dashed for the kitchen door signing that they would go ahead.  
  
"Well will go with you," Goldmoon said to Sturm in the Common tongue. "Thank you for the offer." Aridna spoke up this time.  
  
"We will come along with you as well, you will need the help." She gave a quick glance at her lover and he nodded.  
  
"Very well, this way!" Tanis herded them out through the swinging kitchen doors, following Tika and Tas. He glanced behind him and saw some of the crowd move forward, but in no great hurry.  
  
The cook stared at them as they ran through the kitchen. Caramon and Raistlin were already at the exit with Cair and Mau as well, which was nothing more than a hole cut in the floor. A rope hung from a sturdy limb above the hole and dropped forty feet to the ground.  
  
"Ah!" exclaimed Tas, laughing. "Here the ale comes up and the garbage foes down." He swung out onto the rope and shinnied down easily.  
  
"I'm sorry about this," Tika apologized to Goldmoon," But it is the only way out of here."  
  
"I can climb down the rope." Then the woman smiled and added, "Though I admit it has been many years."  
  
She handed her staff to her companion and grasped the stout rope. She began to descend, moving skillfully hand over hand. When she reached the bottom, her companion tossed the staff down, swung on the rope, and dropped through the hole.  
  
"How are you going to get down Raist?" Caramon asked, his face lined with concern. "I can carry you on my back-"Mau scoffed at this.  
  
Raistlin's eyes flashed with an anger that startled Tanis. "I can get down myself!" the mage hissed. Before anyone could stop him, he stepped to the edge of the hole and leaped out into the air. Everyone, minus the deities, gasped and peered won, expecting to see Raistlin splattered all over the ground. Instead, they say the young mage gently floating down, his robes fluttering around him. The crystal on his staff glowed brightly. Mau sniffed before she stepped out as well, floating to the ground the same way Raistlin did, minus the staff.  
  
"He shivers my skin!" Flint growled to Tanis, who was surprised at the spell Mau had cast. Aridna sighed, before she skillfully swung on the rope and shinnied down. Helm glanced back a bit before he as well grabbed the rope and climbed down easily despite his heavy armor.  
  
"Hurry!" Tanis shoved the dwarf forward. Flint grabbed hold of the rope. Caramon followed, the big man's weight causing the limb the rope was tied around to creak.  
  
"I will go last," Strum said, his sword drawn.  
  
"I'll go before Sturm! Do not worry about me," Cair yelled down as he drew his sword, knowing his glaive was too big to use in such small space.  
  
"Very well," Tanis knew it was useless to argue. He slung the longbow and quiver of arrows over his should, grabbed the rope, and started down. Suddenly his hands slipped. He slid down the rope, unable to stop it tearing the skin off his palms. He landed on the ground and looked, wincing, at his hands. His palms were raw and bleeding. But there was no time to think about them. Glancing up, he watched Cair descend and Sturm descend after him.  
  
Tika's face appeared in the opening. "Go to my house!" she mouthed, pointing through the trees. Then she was gone.  
  
"I know the way," Tasslehoff said, his eyes glowing with excitement. "Follow me."  
  
They hurried off after the kender, hearing the sounds of the guards climbing the stairway into the Inn. Tanis, unused to walking on the ground in Solace, was soon lost. Above him he could see the bridge-walks, the street lamps gleaming among the tree leaves. He was completely disoriented, but Tas kept pushing forward confidently, weaving in and out among the huge trunks of the vallenwood trees. The sounds of the commotion at the Inn faded.  
  
"We'll hide at Tika's for the night," Tanis whispered to Sturm as they plunged through the underbrush. "Just in case someone recognized us and decides to search our homes. Everyone will have forgotten about this by morning. We'll take the Plainsmen to my house and let them rest a few days. Then we can send the barbarians on to Haven where the Council of High Seekers can talk with them. I think I might even go along-I'm curious about this staff."  
  
Sturm nodded. Then he looked at Tanis and smiled his rare, melancholy smile. "Welcome home," the night said.  
  
"Same to you." The half-elf grinned.  
  
They both came to a sudden halt, bumping into Caramon and Cair in the dark.  
  
"We're here, I think," Caramon said.  
  
In the light of the street lamps that hung in the tree limbs, they could see Tasslehoff climbing tree branches like a gully dwarf. The rest followed more slowly, Caramon assisting his brother. Helm and Aridna climbed up easily, despite their armor. Mau agilely climbed up like a cat while Cair was also making easy progress. Tanis, gritting his teeth from the pain in his hands, climbed up slowly through the rapidly thinning autumn foliage. Tas pulled himself up over the porch railing with the skill of a burglar. The kender slipped over to the door and peered up and down the bridge-walk. Seeing no one on it, he motioned to the others. Then he studied the lock and smiled to himself in satisfaction. The kender slid something out of one of his pouches. Within seconds, the door of Tika's house swung open.  
  
"Come in," he said, playing host. They crowded inside, the tall barbarian and Helm being forced to duck their heads to avoid hitting the ceiling. Tas pulled the curtains shut. Sturm found a chair for the lady, and the tall barbarian went to stand behind her. Raistlin stirred up a fire. Aridna found a small space near the wall to sit down and Helm stood next to her. Cair and Mau also managed to find spaces to sit or stand.  
  
"Keep watch," Tanis said. Caramon nodded. The warrior had already posted himself at a window, staring out into the darkness. The light from a street lamp gleamed through the curtains into the room, casting dark shadows on the walls. For long moments no one spoke, each staring at the others.  
  
Tanis sat down. His eyes turned to the woman. "The blue crystal staff," he said quietly. "It healed the man. How?"  
  
"I do not know." She faltered. "I-I haven't had it very long."  
  
Tanis looked down at his hands. They were bleeding from where the rope had peeled off his skin. He held them out to her. Slowly, her face pale, the woman touched him with the staff. Aridna again sensed the divine energy she had sensed at the inn. It began to glow blue. Tanis felt a slight shock tingle through his body. Even as he watched, the blood on his palms vanished, the skin became smooth and unscarred, and the pain eased and soon left him completely.  
  
"True healing!" he said in awe. The four deities turned avatars, merely glanced at each other. 


	3. The Open Door Flight into Darkness

Ch.3

Raistlin sat down on the dearth, rubbing his thin hands in the warmth of the small fire. His golden eyes seemed brighter than the flames as he stared intently at the blue crystal staff resting across the woman's lap.

"What do you think?" asked Tanis.

"If she's a charlatan, she's a good one," Raistlin commented thoughtfully.

"Worm! You dare to call the Chieftain's Daughter charlatan!" The tall barbarian stepped toward Raistlin, his dark brows contracted in a vicious scowl. Caramon made a low, rumbling sound in his throat and moved from the window to stand behind his bother.

"Riverwind…," The woman laid her hand on the man's arm as he drew near her chair. "Please. He meant no harm. It is right that they do not trust us. They do not know us."

"And we do not know them," the man growled.

Cair gave a snort of impatience that drew stares. "Of course, but at least we got out of that mess together." Mau glared at him before stomping hard on his foot. Aridna gently covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile while Cair gave a snarled curse before shooting a glare at Mau.

"If I might examine it?" Raistlin asked.

Goldmoon nodded and held out the staff. The mage stretched out his long, bony arm, his thin hands grasping for it eagerly. Aridna's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to warn him, but too late. There was a bright flash of blue light and a crackling sound. The mage jerked his hand back, crying out in pain and shock. Caramon jumped forward, but his brother stopped him.

"No, Caramon," Raistlin whispered hoarsely, wringing his injured hand. "The lady had nothing to do with that."

The woman, indeed, was staring at the staff in amazement.

"What is it then?" Tanis asked in exasperation. "A staff that heals and injures at the same time?" Raistlin opened his mouth to answer, but it was Helm, surprisingly, who answered.

"It merely knows its own." Helm gestured at Caramon. "Watch, Caramon, take the staff."

"Not me!" The warrior drew back as if from a snake.

"Take the staff!" Raistlin demanded.

Reluctantly, Caramon stretched out a trembling hand. His arm twitched as his fingers came closer and closer. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in anticipation of pain, he touched the staff. Nothing happened. Caramon opened his eyes wide, startled. He gripped the staff, lifted it in his huge hand, and grinned.

"See there." Raistlin gestured like an illusionist showing off a trick to the crowd. Helm, however, finished Raistlin's words.

"Only those of simple goodness, pure in heart may touch the staff. It is truly a sacred staff of healing, blessed by some god. It is not magic. No magic objects that I have ever heard about have healing powers." At this, Raistlin gave made a very scornful noise.

Aridna bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything she might regret. Cair suddenly made a sign for silence. He held one finger to his lips and gestured outside.

"The Theocrat's guards!" Tas now stood where Caramon had stood. A pin falling to the floor could have been heard under the silence that had now fallen on the room. Now they could all hear goblin footsteps flapping on the bridge-walks that ran among the branches of the vallenwood trees.

"They're conducting a house-to-house search!" Tanis whispered incredulously, listening to firsts banging on a neighboring door.

"…Are they stupid or something," Mau muttered before a warning glance from Helm silenced her.

"The Seekers demand right of entry!" croaked a voice. There was a pause, then the same voice said, "No one home, do we kick the door in?"

"Naw," said another voice. "We'd better just report to the Theocrat, let him kick the door down. Now if it was unlocked, that'd be different-we're allowed to enter then."

Tanis looked at the door opposite him. He felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. He could have sworn they had shut and bolted that door…now it stood slightly open!

"The…" Helm's hand clamped over Tanis mouth.

"Quiet!" Helm's whisper came as Caramon had already moved over to stand behind the door, his back to the wall, his giant hands flexing.

The footsteps flapped to a stop outside." The Seekers demand right of entry." The goblins began to bang on the door, then stopped in surprise as it swung open.

"This place is empty," said one. "Let's move on."

"You've got no imagination, Grum," said the other. "Here's our chance to pick up a few pieces of silver."

A goblin head appeared around the open door. Its eyes focused on Raistlin, sitting calmly, his staff on his shoulder. The goblin grunted in alarm, then began to laugh.

"Oh, ho! Look what we've found! A staff!" The goblin's eyes gleamed. It took a step toward Raistlin, its partner crowding close behind. "Hand me that staff!"

"Certainly," the mage whispered. He held his own staff forth. "_Shirak_," he said. The crystal ball flared into light. The goblins shrieked and shut their eyes, fumbling for their swords. At that moment, Caramon jumped from behind the door, grabbed the goblins around their necks, and swept their heads together with a sickening thud. The goblin bodies crumpled into a stinking heap.

Tanis managed to get Helm's hand off. "Dead?" asked Tanis as Caramon bent over them, examining them by the light of Raistlin's staff.

"I'm afraid so." The big man sighed. "I hit them too hard."

"Well, that's torn it." Tanis said grimly. "We've murdered two more of the Theocrat's guards. He'll have the town up in arms. Now we can't just lie low for a few days-we've got to get out of here! And you two"-he turned to the barbarians-"had better come with us."

"Wherever we're going," muttered Flint irritably.

"Where were you headed?" Tanis asked Riverwind.

"We were traveling to Haven," the barbarian answered reluctantly.

"There are wise men there," Goldmoon said. "We hoped they could tell us about this staff. You see, the song I sang-it was true: the staff saved our lives.-"

"You'll have to tell us later," Tanis interrupted. "When these guards don't report back, every goblin in Solace will be swarming up the threes. Raistlin put out that light."

The mage spoke another word. "_Dumak_." The crystal glimmered, then the light died.

"What'll we do with the bodies?" Caramon asked, nudging a dead goblin with his booted foot. "And what about Tika? Won't she get into trouble?"

Mau gave a soft chuckle that drew the stares of everyone. "Oh, I can fix that." She extended one of her fingers and the spidery words of magic were heard from her mouth. The two corpses arranged themselves to appear if they had been viciously fighting and the furniture around changed appropriately. Everyone's, except the deities, mouths were hanging open.

Rasitlin's eyes fixed upon Mau with a look of disbelief. "You…know the Art?"

Mau smiled. "Indeed I do, but we will discuss later, we need supplies if we are to leave this place.

Tas looked like he wanted to start spouting already, but Tanis' stern glare stopped him and brought him back to the tasks at hand, which included everyone else also. "We'll, uh, need food," Tasslehoff stated. He ran into the kitchen and began rummaging through the shelves, stuffing loaves of bread and anything else that looked edible in his pouches. He tossed Flint a full skin of wine. The Plainsmen stood in front of the dying fire, looking at Tanis uncertainly.

"Well?" said Sturm. "Now what? Where are we going?"

Tanis hesitated, running over the options in his mind. The Plainsmen had come from the east and-if their story was true and their tribe had been trying to kill them-they wouldn't want to go back that way. The group could travel south, into the elven kingdom, but Tanis felt a strange reluctance to go back to his homelands. He knew, too, that the elves would not be pleased to see these strangers enter in their hidden city.

"We will travel north," he said finally. "We will escort these two until we come to the crossroads, then we can decided what to do from there. They can go on southwest to Haven, if they wish. I plan to travel north and see if the rumors about armies gathering are true."

"And perhaps run into Kitiara," Raistlin whispered slyly.

Tanis flushed. "Is that plan all right?" he asked, looking around.

"Though not the eldest among us, Tanis, you are the wisest," Sturm said. "We follow you- as always."

Caramon nodded. Raistlin was already heading for the door. Flint shouldered the wine skin, grumbling.

Tanis felt a gentle hand touch his arm. He turned and looked down into the clear blue eye of the beautiful barbarian.

"We are grateful," Goldmoon said slowly, as if unused to expressing appreciation. "You risk your lives for us, and we are strangers."

Tanis smiled and clasped her hand. "I am Tanis. The brothers are Caramon and Raistlin. The knight is Sturm Brightblade. Flint Fireforge carries the wine and Tasslehoff Burrfoot is our clever locksmith. You are Goldmoon and he is Riverwind. There- we are strangers no longer." Tanis looked around, however, to the four deities whom had remained silent through the whole exchange. "However, we do not know who you four are.

The four deities exchanged glances with each other, before Aridna stepped forth and bowed slightly. "I am Aridna, my consort Helm, and my two friends Cair Darkstride and Mau." She gestured at each person as they said their names. Helm showed his usual indifference with a dry bow while Cair and Mau also bowed. "We would be honored to accompany you…according to what you say; you will need all the help you can get."

Tanis hesitated before nodding. "What you say is true, alright, let's head out."

Goldmoon smiled wearily. She patted Tanis' arm, then started out the door, leaning on the staff that once again seemed plain and nondescript. Tanis watched her, then glanced up to see Riverwind staring at him, the barbarian's dark face an impenetrable mask.

"Well," Tanis amended silently," some of us are no longer strangers." Helm offered his arm to his lover, whom took it gratefully, before the four deities exited the house.

Soon, everyone had gone, Tas leading the way. Tanis stood alone for a moment in the wrecked living room, staring at the bodies of the goblins. This was supposed to have been a peaceful homecoming after bitter years of solitary travel. He thought of his comfortable house. He thought of all the things he had planned to do-things he had planned to together with Kitiara. He thought of long winter nights, with storytelling around the fire at the Inn, then returning home, laughing together beneath the fur blankets, sleeping through the snow-covered mornings.

Tanis kicked at the smoldering coals, scattering them. Kitiara had not come back. Goblins had invaded his quiet town. He was fleeing into the night to escape a bunch of religious fanatics, with every likelihood he could never return.

Elves do not notice the passage of time. They live for hundreds of years. For them, the seasons pass like brief rain showers. But Tanis was half human. He sensed change coming, felt the disquieting restlessness men feel before a thunderstorm.

He sighed, and shook his head. Then he went out the shattered door, leaving it swinging crazily on one hinge. Unknowns to him, one pair of eyes had trained themselves on him. Cair glanced behind him before turning back to his friends.

"This world is getting stranger by the minute, I sense the balance shifting dramatically."

Helm nodded grimly his low baritone voice soft enough not to let anyone outside hear. "It also appears the strings of fate have pulled us into this."

Aridna's eyes seemed thoughtful. "Then…we simply have to float along the river of time…"

TBC

Whee…done…I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE! My well of inspiration and energy ran dry for a very long time…I'll try to get the next chapter working…no guarantees though…


End file.
